Pregnant
by 1-Charmed-Freak-1
Summary: Paige has an admirer, and then she's suddenly pregnant from him.but she knows the father not yet this way well. should Paige keep the baby? and what if he perhaps is not who she think he is?
1. Chapter 1

_**If I type things not right, I'm dutch, and I have consulted a translator.**_

_**Enjoy my story!**_

Piper was reading in the kitchen.

She was reading about a little girl, how was lost in a none country. She doesn't know what to do.

Piper was now reading that the girl found her long lost uncle, who lives in this country, whereas she didn't know that.

Hey, Piper! Phoebe walked in the kitchen.

Piper didn't hear her sister. She was reading a book.

Do you know what I was dreaming tonight? I dreamed concerning a boy, who was kidnapped. And I have saved him! In my dream, of course.

Cool, isn't? Phoebe didn't know that piper didn't listen. She looked at on the bell.

I think that I will come too late if I do not hurry up! Phoebe says.

Phoebe caught and took of it a mouthful.

Bye Piper, I must work now! See you later. She ran the kitchen.

Bye, Pheebs! Paige went down the stairs.

Phoebe swaid and closed the door.

Paige walked in the kitchen. Good morning, sunshine! Said paige.

Piper didn't answer.

Paige had in the breaches that Piper did not listen.

Hey Piper, do you know what I have heard about the weather? Paige smiled.

It's sunny today, sow you can read in the garden.

Yeah, thank you! Piper leaped. She was best lively, only be absorbeds in a book.

Whereas she reads, she wears in the garden.

Now she had no charge of talking people. And Piper could read quietly in the delicious sun.

Paige knew that Piper did'nt listen, but if she said that Piper could read nicely in the sun, she heard that suddenly, however.

Paige know that, she was Pipers sister. Or actually her half-sister.

One and a half year ago, she was bonding with her sisters. Paige wiped then still entirely nothing of practises witchcraft and those things.

Now she fights almost each every day demons.

In the Book many demons stand, but hasn't been all already covered that now?

And how long do we do this still? Paige thought.

Five years? Ten years? Perhaps fifteen years?

I do not hope that I do this on my fiftieth still, because then I am nevertheless a piece slower!

Paige drinks her tea on. Then she goes to her chamber.

She was working at home, on her computer. Since Monday she had been last week appointed as social werker.

Rrring! Someone rang for the work.

She took the telephone. "Paige Mattews, social serves". She says.

"Hey Paige, you sounds very proffesinal." Her boss said.

Hey mister Cowan. Says Paige. Is somethings wrong?

No, not really. Her boss says. But you I have a number of papers, and that must be sent to the employment agency.

And...? Paige doesn't know what he means.

Well, I have busy, can you sed them? Her boss asked.

Yeah, sure. Paige said. And I have one question... these e-mails I have, do I have to sent them to?

Yes, you have. The boss answered.

And the papers...

Already done! The boss said. I mean, I sent them to you.

Sow, you don't have time for sent them to that employment agency, but you have time for sent them to me? Paige laughed.

Haha, very funny. The boss said. You have to correct them, you know that! Don't you?

Yes, I do. Paige says. Something else?

Yes, actually. Paige heard that her boss a number of turned pages.

I have some letters, and these are for you!

For me? Paige was suprised.

And I want to ask... can you please tell that woman, guy or anybody else, that they have to send the letters to your own house?

How many letters? Paige asked curious.

At least ten, twenty? Perhaps even more. But can you tell them?

Yeah, absolutly! Paige said lively.

Do you know from how those letters are? Paige asked.

No. I don't. Sow, I have to go now because I have an appointment. The boss said.

Okay. Paige said. Bye.

Bye. And the boss hung.

Paige empty the telephone. She went to the work.

Of who would the letters be? She wonders herself.

**Heey, tell me please what you think about my story.**

**It's my first English story. Should I keap going with this story?**

**Tell me, please! Kiss, -1-Charmed-Freak-1-**


	2. the letters

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Here is chapter 2 of my first English story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Paige told her sisters about the letters when they were all sitting around the table._

_Wow! Phoebe said. Who would have that adress?_

_I don't know. Paige said. Is it not one of you?_

_No. Said Piper._

_Me nether. Phoebe said._

_I think I am going to my work, and take the letters with me when I'm going home. Paige said._

_That's a good idea! Phoebe said._

_Bye, see you guys later! Paige said. And she have gone._

_Later on work..._

_Paige tooked the letters._

_She was reading them when she actually has to work._

_They were loveletters._

_Paige read the fifteenth;_

_Dear Paige,_

_I have seen you in a cafe._

_It was so... how do I say?_

_It was a great moment in my live. No, it was the best!_

_I saw you and your great blond hair... and you walked to the table, and I could smell your lovely parfum._

_Perhaps it wasn't your parfum... perhaps it was you..._

_You smell great, Paige._

_I know your name and your work adress, because I followed you._

_I'm sorry I did, but I had to know your name, and place._

_Do you want to see each other?_

_If you want, you can come the thirteenth to restaurant 'bird'._

_I will see you there on the second table._

_Bye, your SECRET LOVE_

_Paige nodded._

_I will come... she wispered._

_She was so curious to him._

_She would come. She's sure._

_When she was home, Piper and Phoebe came to her._

_And? They asked. Of who are the letters?_

_From my secret love. Paige said._

_Wauw! Phoebe and Piper said. That's so cool!_

_Romantic. Piper said._

_They swoon already at the ideas._

_Paige swooned the complete day by._

_It was the eleventh. She has to wait two whole days._

_Before the date..._


End file.
